


The Duet

by caz251



Series: DragQueen!Snape Verse [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 16:10:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/624049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caz251/pseuds/caz251
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter’s lessons on how to be a woman are complete, now all he has to do is pass Severus’ final test. AU as of end of Order of the Phoenix</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Duet

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Harry Potter.

Harry was nervous, this was it, this was his final test, he now had to get up on stage and sing. He wanted to prove to Severus that he could do this, it was just singing in front of a lot of people he didn't know, and a few people he did know. He didn't think that Bill or Mark would laugh at him, not really anyway, Bill was his brother, he wouldn't do that to him or he hoped that he wouldn't do that to him. He sat in Severus' dressing room wondering if there was any way that he could get out of performing without hurting Severus' feelings. He had always hated his fame and now he was going to stand up in front of a lot of strangers and sing. It seemed bizarre to him, but he was going to do it to prove himself and show Severus that he had been paying attention to what the other man had been teaching him. 

He knew that Severus had put an awful lot of effort into his training, spending time teaching him that he would normally be entertaining. He refused to let Severus down, and he wouldn't ruin his reputation either. Harry knew that Severus was going out of his way for him. By letting him sing in his club he was allowing his clubs reputation to be put on the line, and by letting him use his dressing room he was almost claiming him as his apprentice and therefore putting his personal reputation on the line as well. Harry sighed before turning back to the mirror to finish applying his make-up. He turned, when he felt lips on his neck, to find Severus standing behind him. How the man still managed to sneak up on him he didn't know, especially since he was wearing three inch heels and the floor was a hard wood. 

"We are up next." Severus spoke quietly, almost as if he was afraid to break the silence that had settled over the dressing room.   
Harry just nodded, not speaking due to the fact that he had no idea what to say. He had been preparing for this for months now; he was as ready as he could be. If only he could get rid of his nerves, he hadn't even been this nervous when he had gone into the final battle with Voldemort. He stood when Severus tugged on his hand, allowing himself to be pulled to his position backstage, before his lover left to get into position as well. 

Standing alone he willed himself to relax as he waited for his cue to go on. He heard the music start and heard the applause that let him know that Serena had made her way onstage. He smiled as she started to sing and he made his way forward so that he could make his way onto the stage. He stood debating with himself for a few moments about how the audience would react to him, before he decided not to worry about it. This wasn't going to be a career for him, or even something that he did more than once, it was really just a test that went along with his lessons. A test that he was prepared for. A test that he was going to pass. 

When he heard his cue he walked confidently onto the stage, his heels clicking as he walked. He looked once to Serena before lifting his microphone and beginning to sing. His singing itself had been a shock; neither he nor Severus had expected him to have such a good voice. Once they had learnt of it though, Severus had insisted that he take proper singing lessons to train his voice properly. The lessons weren't that bad, Severus had gotten him lessons with the woman that had taught him, and the lessons became a mix of learning to sing and learning about Severus from his teacher. The song seemed to go well, he didn't mess it up at least and the applause from the crowd meant that it was well received. Harry gave a small curtsey towards the crowd before retreating backstage to Severus' dressing room to get changed. 

He changed out of the elaborate dress he had been wearing for the performance into an outfit just as feminine, but a lot more practical and made his way out into the bar. He reported to Mark wondering what Severus' orders were for him now. He was surprised when Mark told him that he would be working the bar. He had expected that Severus would send him out into the crowd to wait tables as the other acts did once they had changed. When he mentioned that to Mark the man just laughed before explaining that there was no way that Severus would send him out into a crowd of vultures like that. 

Harry supposed that that made sense, he had worked the bar a few times dressed as a man when he had come to spend some time with his lover. He had noticed then as well that Severus had been reluctant to let him out into the crowd. Harry just smiled at Mark before turning to serve his first customer of the night. It wasn't a surprise to him that the customer was Bill, he had expected his brother to appear at some point that evening. He smiled at him and took his order, and then started laughing at his reaction to his clothing. Bill had seen him dressed as Hazel before, but always in more conservative outfits. He often accompanied Severus out into Diagon Alley on errands and his alter ego was quite quickly being referred to as the Potions Masters girlfriend, there was no way that he would wear some of his outfits out with Severus as he didn't want to ruin his reputation. He supposed that the black knee-high boots, short leather mini-skirt and the low-cut emerald green top was a bit of a shock for his brother. 

Bill recovered rather quickly before smiling at him and kissing him on the cheek. "You look great and you sounded amazing up there, you two make a great pair don't let anyone tell you any different." 

Harry nodded and got him his drink before making his way to the next customer at the bar his mind still on Bill's words. He had known that he had helped him and Severus sort things out with each other months ago, but he had figured that he had done it partly out of frustration at the time Mark was spending with Severus. It was nice to know that his big brother actually approved of his relationship, even though it was with a man who had gone to school with his parents. 

Harry continued to work the bar, smiling and laughing in all the right places when the customers spoke, all the while keeping an eye on the stage were Serena was. His lover had the majority of the audience captive under his spell, with the exception of Bill who was focused once more on Mark and the group of men at the bar who were all vying for him to accept a date with them. 

When the first guy had asked him out he had looked to Mark for help but the head barman had just shrugged at him, telling him to deal with it himself. Despite that he had felt Mark's eyes on him throughout each exchange and had been glad that the other man was keeping an eye on him, even if he was sure it was to grade him. He had declined each offer politely and made sure that he hadn't been harsh with anyone, he acted like the perfect lady. 

When Severus finished his set onstage he changed and joined them behind the bar, dressed in black leather trousers, kitten heels and a red halter neck top. He smirked at Harry before leaning down to whisper in his ear, even in heels Harry was still shorter than him. "You did well. I hope you’re not considering any of those offers." He nodded towards the group of men as he spoke. 

“Of course not.” Harry replied instantly, looking at Severus appraisingly he replied in a low voice, “You know I have no need of them.”

Harry then turned and walked further down the bar to take an order, leaving Severus stood in place staring after him. Harry just tossed him back a wink before throwing his all into the bar work, knowing that he only had about half hour or so to go. That was the most that Serena ever really spent behind the bar, and he knew that there would be no way that Severus would leave him out in the bar, especially not with the amount of men that had been vying for his attention that evening. He was right and it wasn’t long before he was being ushered towards the private room that they used each week.

Mark and Bill had followed them into the room carrying glasses and a bottle of champagne, a good sign in Harry’s book. He doubted they would be drinking champagne for the sake of it, the last time they had indulged had been when Bill and Mark had announced their engagement. Severus had sat on one of the couches and Harry had practically moulded himself to his side, having kicked off his heels and pulled his feet up under him. He accepted the glass of champagne he was handed, taking a quick drink before kissing Severus.

“So Professor,” he queried, looking up at Severus through his lashes, “did I pass?”

Severus looked down at him a wry grin on his face, “You passed.”

Harry flung himself completely into the other man’s lap, ignoring their audience and began to kiss his lover passionately. The feel of Severus’ leather trousers against his bare skin urging him on, causing him to deepen the kiss. He pulled back after a couple of minutes, leaning up to whisper in Severus’ ear, “So, what are you going to teach me now Sir.”


End file.
